Mystery Writer Murder case
by KaitouKudou
Summary: Ch3. UP! The Case is now solved and so this this story. I hope I can get some more reviews for this story... PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Mystery Writer Murder Case

The murder

Conan's thoughts Kogoro's thoughts 

"Hey dad, why are we going to this person's house again." Ran asked from the back seat.

"You mean Mr. Harimoto? I think he said that he was a writer and he wants to use my cases are a inspiration." Said Moori looking at the back mirror as a way to check things out.

"And…you just came because you wanted to get more famous?" Ran replied raising her voice.

"Nah its nothing like that. I won't waste my time coming out here just to give an interview. But it's because his one of my friend's friend. Apperently, this guy has been running out of ideas on his mystery books so he begged me to go on this trip to help him out." Moori explained.

He's all talk. He still didn't want to go until his friend told him that he would get 10 of the profit. Conan thought and laughed reluctantly.

"Did you say something you little brat!" Moori dropped his brows.

"No, nothing." Conan pronounced showing all his teeth in a big smile.

**Little freak**

They arrived in front of a mansion. A Large garden with a brick road that gone down the middle lead up to the front door of the mansion. Trees were beautifully cut into cone shapes planted along the pass way. It opened up to a cross opening with a medium sized fountain. A small pool can be seen to the left backside of the house. A well-aged man was watering the plants whistling a familiar tone. He noticed the guests' arrival and immediately put down his hose and ran over.

"You must be Moori-san." The old man took of his gardening gloves and extended his arms over.

Kogoro excepted the greet, "Yes I am, and would you be…"

"Yes, yes excuse my rudeness. My name is Harimoto Souhei. It is very nice to meet you here. And these people that you brought along would be your family I presume?" replied the old man.

"Oh! Yes, yes. This one here is my daughter Ran." Moori introduced

"Nice to meet you." Ran shook the man's hand.

"And this little one here is Conan. His the young man that we are just taking care of for the time being." The detective grabbed the little boy by the wrist and pulled him over.

Conan took a small bow and took the man's hands, "Wow!" he exclaimed.

"What is it Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"Oh, I was just surprised because this person is both handed." Conan replied.

"Why, his right. But how did you know, young one." The old man asked in astonishment.

"Well, when you were holding your shovel, your left hand was to the bottom side. This stated that you were left-handed. But when you shook your hands you used your right hand and with quite a good grip I might add. That means that you can use both hands quite well, with your left hand slightly more dominant. Because you do all the hard work with that hand." Conan gave a grin and put his hands behind his head.

"Haha, you really are indeed a keen little guy. Work hard, and one day you might be able to be just like your uncle Moori." The old man complimented.

I would really hate it if I became like this old bum. "Ehe…he…he…he" Conan gave a dubious look. A fist rose up and came down with immense force upon the top of the boy's noggin. "OUCH!" the boy cried out in pain holding the place of impact.

"Daddy!" Ran gave a dirty look to her father.

"Okay lets not just stand out here all day. Come inside and get settled. You are here for the weekend." Invited Harimoto.

The door opened and inside, two flights of stairs circled and met at the top. A large chandelier dangled from the top lighting up the hard wood floor. Above we could see numerous rooms that surrounded from the staircase. A large living room was located on their right side. A grand piano sat in the middle, with a young man playing a wonderful romantic piece.

"Who is that?" Ran whispered to the old man.

"That would be my son. The lad's gone insane because I won't let him become a professional. Now he just spend all his spare time in front of that piano." The aged writer sighed.

Ran walked over and greeted the young man., "That's a very wonderful piece you are playing there Mr…"

The man looked over, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that we had visitors. My name is Harimoto Kousuke. Nice to meet you miss…"

"Mouri Ran, the other old man over there starting to shrivel is my father Moori Kogorou and the little boy is my…little brother Conan-kun." She introduced.

ACHOO!!

Two sneezes echoed in the halls simultaneously. The two male looked over to Ran and scratched their nose.

"Is it too cold in here Moori-san?" the old man asked considerately.

"No, no. It's fine. Just a itchy on my nose that's all." The detective straightened his back and cleared his throat. "Hey Ran. He says his going to show us to our rooms. Now common."

"Kay." Ran replied cheerfully, "It was very nice to meet you Kousuke-san." She ran back and the three walked up the stairs.

"Mr. Harimoto." Conan raised his voice.

"Huh, what is it little one?" he said looking back.

"You like European structures?" He asked blinking his eyes.

"Yes indeed. Plus it is a memory of the once foolish me a long time ago. Ohohoho" the man's eyes turned from joy to sorrow.

Conan did not ask anymore much more questions about his past.

"Now then, those two are your rooms." Pointed Harimoto.

Two rooms? Wait a minute where am I supposed to go. "Excuse me?" the young lad pulled on the old man's suit, and pointed his finger to himself.

"Oh, sorry there little one. I only heard that Mr. Moori had one daughter and did not hear about you." Souhei explained.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Him and me can share a room. Right Conan-kun!" Ran added in.

"What!" Conan bursted out, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Or would you prefer to sleep with my dad?" Ran asked smiling with a hint of sarcasm.

The thought of listening to old man Moori's ear breaking snoring all night entered his mind. "Fine." Conan puffed out his cheeks.

Seeing the little boy blush in the thought of sleeping with her made her giggle. "Then it's all settled.

They entered their rooms. The awes seeing such a large room brought a sense of admiration to their minds. A large window lead out to a Balcony with Mountain View. A small village lay just under the hills within walking distance.

I guess that's where they buy their supplies. This place isn't bad. Conan noticed the light of the afternoon sun shining on his beloved's face, illuminating her eyes. They sparkled as the warm autumn wind brushed through her hair. He knew he was blushing, noticing he stared for too long. He turned around and walked back in.

"Harimotoi-sama, I've come home along with your student." Called a voice from below.

"Who may that be?" asked Kogorou sticking out his neck.

"That's my butler, Tatsuoka Seki. Thank you Seki-kun. Send her up, I wish for her to meet someone." Called down Souhei.

A beautiful maid, roughly in her twenties, walked up the stairs and greeted with a bow.

"This is one of my students. Her name is Yamanagi Kazuko." The man announced, then turning his head to her, "This is the famous detective, Moori Kogorou."

"Its very nice to meet you Moori-san. I've heard much about your successes in the news papers, and medias." Kazuko flattered.

"Nah, I'm not all that. Wait! I guess I am. NYAHAHAHA" Kogoro tilted his head back and laughed.

Shameless old man... Eh he..heeeeee

The 6 gathered for supper. Sounds of laughter and lame jokes flew through the house.

After supper, they sat around the table and talked about the cases our famous detective. (Even though they knew more about it then Moori himself) Ran noticing the butler busily working to clean the mess that was made. "Would you like some help Seki-san." Ran insisted.

"Oh, that would be great." Seki replied. He was a middle-aged man about the 30th. His politeness in manner and use of language was almost like in the movies.

"If you would not mind Ms. Ran, could you make some coffee? The Beans are under the coverts over there, the maker is on the top." Requested Seki.

Conan had followed because he got bored of listening to the cases he solved while old man Moori laughed stupidly thinking it was his great achievement. "Conan-kun, you get the beans and I'll get the maker okay." Smiled Ran.

Conan opened the case but the bad of beans were empty. "Ran-neechan, its empty."

"Huh, hmm the store is just down in that little village, I'll go buy it quickly then." Said Seki.

"No, no. Let us go, please. I've been dieing to go for a walk around this place. This would be perfect." Ran replied.

"Well, if you insist. Enjoy yourselves. Oh, and make sure to buy the S brand. That's the one that master Harimoto loves." The young man straightened his back and went to the sink to clean the dishes.

"Common, Conan-kun lets go." Said Ran grabbing the little boy before he could refuse.

The air felt extra sweeter than usual that night. It was just starting rain outside when they got back from their walk. "Mr. Seki we've bought it. The person in the store gave us this bag, saying that this is what you always get. But wow, rain sure come fast in the mountains!" Ran said as she dropped down a medium sized bag she was holding with both hands from the bottom on to the floor. The thud dangled in the air for a while. The clock had struck 10:30pm when they had returned.

Mr. Seki cut the top open and pushed the bag under the coverts once more. "Yes the weather up here can change quite easily. I remember once it rained 5 times in one day."

He laughed. Ran giggled hearing the interesting facts.

The 4 that had talked for the last two hours was getting tired.

"Well, it has been a interesting night," said Kazuko, "But I'm tired from the little errand I had today and I am going to bed now."

"In that case I shell rest now too. Moori-san I would love to hear more about this tomorrow again if you won't deny my request." Kousuke followed.

"I shell be in my study room. I still have some unfinished work that I would like to finish up tonight. Good night to you then Moori-san. See you in the morning." Harimoto excused.

"Ahh, yes I would love to continue again tomorrow. Have a good night." Moori answered feeling slightly disappointed about the early dismissal.

"Should we go to bed now too Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"Huh, nn." Conan acknowledged, blushing slightly thinking about how he has to share a bed with her.

The night passed peacefully. The sound of Kogorou's snoring contained in his room, the two kids slept unbothered.

"It was quiet, all through the house." Not a creature was stirring except for one…

The next morning all gathered in the living room. It was about 8:00 when they sat in front of the table awaiting the breakfast, but one man was missing, Mr. Harimoto.

Seki came out the kitchen doors with a confusing face. "I wonder where could Master Harimoto be. He wasn't in his bed room so I know his up but I can't find him."

"Have you tried the study room? Maybe he got too caught up in his work and fell asleep there." Moori suggested.

"Maybe." Seki answered. The group walked down to the study room. Above the door was a wooden frame with 3 horizontal wooden bars and a window on the inside that can be opened.

---Knock knock---

Mr. Seki tapped the door gently, "Master Harimoto? Are you in side? Master Harimoto?" He twisted the knob but the door was locked.

"Is there a second key to this door?" asked Kogorou.

"No, master did not wish to be disturbed in there so his the only one that has the key to the room." Mr. Seki answered in concerns.

Conan noticed a strange smell in the air and immediately found that something was wrong. He jumped up. The window clanked from the force made from his body. He looked inside and his eyes changed into terror.

"Uncle Moori, help me break this door down." He yelled and tackled at the door.

Moori joined in and soon all the men were tackling furiously at the door. The wood around the area of the lock flew off and the door swung open. There, a dead man sat. Blood on the side of his lips that once trickled down was now dry. The man who was live and well until just last night, now sat with his head tilted back, and mouth wide open. A lifeless figure still held the look of pain upon his widely opened eyes.

End…

This was the introduction of the murder. I've given out some very important information in this chapter that relate to the later on case.

Next chapter I will finish the investigating. Who murdered Mr. Harimoto? Wait for the next chapter and see if you can solve it.

As usual, reviews are well appreciated :-p so please do review.

If you don't review…. I COULD DIE!!………


	2. seek for the clues

Ch2.

Seek for the Clues

Conan's thoughts 

**Kogoro's thoughts.**

All the members walked in, still horrified from the tragedy. The sleeping detective closed the door afterwards to check the room's conditions. The curtains swung at an open window. The rain had stopped. The dewdrops can still be seen on the evenly cut lawn. The clouds still hung over making the inside light seem extra strong. A few books were stacked in front that still marked his hard work from last night

"Go call the police!" announced the great detective.

"Huh, Hai!" She replied strongly.

"I think it was just a thief." Said Kogoro, "1. The open window. 2. The wound on the dead man's head. My guess is that a thief snuck in here last night when Mr. Harimoto went out to perhaps go to the washroom or something. However, when Mr. Harimoto came back sooner then the thief had expected, he got into a struggle and killed him. The weapon I believe is that paper weight."

"Your saying that a thief killed my father!" Kousuke yelled out in rage.

"I doubt that uncle!" a young boy called out jumping on to the windowsill, "Look, it just rained last night and not a single foot step can be seen on the garden dirt. This type of dirt become mud very easily when water goes on it. If he stood here to wait for Harimoto-san to leave the room then that makes it even more suspicious."

"But that means that things all leads to the people inside. Meaning one of you three excluding my daughter and Conan." Kogoro spoke looking sharply into the crowed. They stepped backwards in surprise. "Also, the fact that there was no foot step makes this a impossible crime, Secret Room Murder (Misshitsu Satsujin, not quite sure how to put in English.)"

Kosuke was silent. His fist clenched in a fist. His eyes drew in anger. He did not say anything much from that point on.

"Aleeeeh, Look at that! The struggle must have all took around the chair." Conan pronounced.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" asked back the detective.

"Well, look! All the blood that came from the wound on his head is lined up in this neat little area. Theres not a spot of blood that can be seen anywhere else in the room. If I were in a struggle from the murderer I would atleast be moving all around the room trying to dodge, fight, and stuff." The little boy put his hands to his back and remarked, looking up innocently while giving in a few blinks for added effects.

"Hmmm, Interesting." The great detective thought for a while, then quickly realizing his been out staged by a grade six kid he yelled back, "I knew that from the start you little brat. Now stop bothering me and go play somewhere else."

**Kids these days. The sight of a dead man is more attractive then women and beer.**

Turning back to his audience Kogoro continued, "That could only mean that he was either asleep during the crime, or was already dead."

_This smell I've smelled. What is it? I know I've smelt it before somewhere._ Dismissing the thought for the moment he searched the room for clues.

--Thud—

They turned around and found Kazuko had fallen heavily against the large door recovering from her fall. She rubbed the area of pain then suddenly pointed to the dead man with open eyes. "Hey isn't that the key under his hand?" she asked.

_Huh something didn't feel right when she fell._

"Huh?" Kogoro lifted the man's head. The key lay neatly under the hand as though he had it in his hand all the time. "That's not possible! Seki-san are you sure that there is no other key to this room of the house?"

"Uhh, yes like I said before, this was his private room so non of us had the key to this room." Mr. Seki replied.

That's impossible, the only key to this room is in the murdered man's hands. There's no footprint below the window in the garden. The door tightly locked from the inside. The window on the top opens but because of the wooden bars no one can get through.

"Dad, I brought the police officer! I had to run down to the village because the phone line wasn't working." Ran came running and breathing heavily with a middle-aged officer.

"WOW! Its really true." The officer responded in excitement, "this is so cool, my first murder case."

Is that right… he..he Is this all they have to offer? Sigh… 

"I'm sorry. My name is Hakumo, This place gets boring because it's a small town and I have next to nothing to do but give occasional speeding tickets to tourists. So when I heard murder…"

Oh really…good to know you enjoy other people's miseries.

While Moori explained the situation and introduced himself proudly, Conan decided to take a more thorough search he walked to all the different areas of suspicion.

_Lets see, first is this window. Why was it open? Was it only to imitate this like a low life criminal? Huh whats this, its small but it looks like a string ran through here?_ He rubbed his finger up and down on the mark and turned to the old man that past away. _The key was under his hand when we arrived. How did the murderer do this? Was he really able to come through the window with out leaving any footprints? And finally that window, something's different on that window and I just can't quite tell who it was._

A frame caught the corner of the four-eyed little boy and he walked over. He looked on the photo and his eyes opened slightly. _This picture, the lady in it looks almost like…_

A good while had past, the death time was determined to be around 2:00am-3:00am. No alibi was found on any three that night. Kazuko-san had said that she went to bed and so did kousuke-san. The only person that was up during the crime was Seki-san but that alone cannot determine him as the killer.

"Hey, Seki-san. Did you hear anything last night?" the little boy asked in a childish tone.

"Huh, what do you Mean." He answered in a question.

"I mean during the time of the murder. Like a scream or foot steps, anything at all." Conan specified slightly.

"Hmm," thinking hard back to the time he looked diagonally upwards searching for an answer in his mind, "Oh! There was something. I remember there being a clank sound in the kitchen. But when I got there nothing seemed to have changed."

"A Clank sound?" Conan continued his interview.

"Yea, you know like dishes colliding with each other. I figured it was just something losing balance because of my foot steps, it happens once in a while so I didn't really think of it too much." The man explained.

_A clank sound in the kitchen?_Conan immediately ran to the sink. He turned and asked the mid-aged butler, "Did you do your dishes today morning?"

"Huh, no. We haven't even had breakfast yet."

_Aha! _Conan ran down to the study room with great excitement. _That sink was still wet. The murderer must have washed something, and if my deduction is correct, it was a coffee mug. That clank just jolted something in my mind as well, and if I'm right on this one as well I should be able to find that there._

He checked on the forced open door. _Just as I thought, there are two spots on this door where the color's slightly lighter._ He ran inside. The dead man was now laid on the floor. A white sheet covered his horrifying face. The little boy looked around. His eyes were caught on a beautifully carved lamp with a wooden shaft located right beside the bookshelf just to the left of the entrance. _There it is, another scratch mark made from a string just like on the window. I've found it, the trick to this whole crime. The open window, the two marks on the door, the string marks made on the two places and finally, what those words that was said. There's no mistake, the Murder is that person!_

End…

For all the readers, if you think you know who murdered Mr. Harimoto. Submit it in the review. Give a reason but if you figured out the trick, please don't write it in. It will spoil the story for the others.

Regular reviews are still well appreciated. :-p


	3. Case Closed Epilogue

Ch3

Case Closed

"Hey uncle Moori!" Conan called.

The detective wobbled over in annoyance. "What is it, can't you see I'm busy." He moaned.

"Bend down I want to tell you something. I think it's a clue." Conan said looking up.

Kogoro bent down to listen to what the little boy had to say. A sudden sting came upon his neck, the drowsiness followed soon after. Conan pushed the chair, to which the dead man sat over and caught his dozed uncle. He carefully pushed the chair back to the desk and positioned the dreaming man.

Conan dashed up to the living room where all of the members of the house as well as the officers were gathered and told in a joyful sound, "Hey everyone, uncle Moori wants everyone to go down to the study. He says that he solved the case!"

Surprised faces filled the room. They all ran down as commanded by the young lad. Awaiting them there with a cold face and his eyes closed was "The Great Sleeping Kogoro"

"Moori-san, is it true? You have solved the case?" The inexperienced officer asked with great excitement.

"Yea, I have. I've figured out the Misshitsu's trick as well as the one who did it." Moori replied boldly.

"Wow, I can't believe I am actually listening to the great detective do his deductions. This is sooo awesome." Hakumo jumped up and down.

"Now that everyone is all settled, lets begin. The murderer is indeed a member from the inside of the house!" began the famed crime solver. Eyes rolled around the room, all-wondering who could be the killer.

"But the only entrance to this room is the door or the window! The door was locked when we got here so wouldn't that mean that the killer came from out side?" Ran asked.

"Yes, it would appear that way. But the room wasn't sealed. There is that window on top of the door that can open isn't there?" Moori continued.

"Still, there's no way anyone could fit through that space with the wooden bars on the outside, and that window was locked when we came in here." Ran followed once more.

"Perhaps not a person, but the key to the room can pass through. Also, that window wasn't locked when we came in. The killer locked it afterwards. Do you still remember how Kazuko-san fell when we came in here heavily against that door? When Conan jumped on top to see what has happened on the inside, I remember distinctly of hearing the window clank above. Yet, when Kazuko-san fell upon the door it did not. Why, because she locked it. Her fall was caused by her miss landing when she jumped up to click the key down, not due to too much excitement from the murder it self." The man spoke with his voice slowly ascending in volume.

"Wait a minute are you saying that…" Kousuke turned to the woman biting her lips at the back of the crowd.

Light reflected off of one of Conan's lenses." That's correct. The person who killed Harimoto-san is non other than you, Yamanagi Kazuko-san!" Great thrust was upon his words. All turned and faced the woman.

"W..w..what are you saying Moori-san? How could I have killed him? And besides the room was still locked when I came. Maybe if I was inside maybe." Kazuko laughed nervously.

"But you were Kazuko-san, during the time Harimoto-san was murdered." Conan smiled, he continued on with his bowtie in front of his lips, "Ran! I want you to do exactly as I tell you now. I will pretend to be the dead man and you are going to show everyone here how the trick was done!"

"Hai!" the young lady answered strongly.

"I've brought the things you need. They're behind you on that chair."

Ran turned around; she found some fishing line, and the key to the room.

Conan moved back to the staircase so he still had a clear view of the hall.

"Now, put the fishing line through the hoop on the key chain of that key and let the ring of the key chain pinch it so it won't move from that spot, but not too far in. Good, now take one hand and let it circle the center pole of the window around the outside. Now do you see that desk lamp at the corner of the room beside the door? Yes, take that to my left side and place it so that it forms a straight line from the pole, that lamp, and me. Excellent, now take the open end you used to circle the pole and let the string through between my two fingers then around the lamp on the other side. Finally, take both ends of the string and through it over the window above the top of the door to the other side and the trick is set up."

A triangle formed across the room. 1 point at the pole of the window, one point at the desk lamp, and one point above the door. Ran walked outside and picked up the key as she awaited for further instruction.

"Now lock the door and tie the two open ends of the string together so it completes the circuit. Turn the line slowly."

Ran did as told. The key slowly entered the room, following the string's passage. It went to the window and got caught momentarily on the pole but sided around with a little tug. The key continued to travel.

"Ran, tell me, can you see where the key is right now?" Kogoro asked.

"No!" an obvious reply came from behind the door.

"Think of a way so that you would and bring the key right under my hand." Moori said.

Ran thought for a while then she realized the window above. She jumped up, kicked her feet onto the door and held one of the wooden bars on top for support. She peeked inside to see that the key still had some distance to go before reaching its destination. With her free hand, she continued to let the line circle until the key had reached safely to its finish line.

"Wonderful! Now just keep the string tense and shake it a bit."

The string vibrated, it took a little time but the key eventually came off from the hold of the ring. The string was now through the loop of the chain.

"Now cut that string with your teeth, (Snap) and keep on rotating it the way you were."

The circuit now broken, the string came out side while the key was now lying under the detective's hand as though he had it there the whole time.

A look of astonishment flew into the crowed. Gasps came out the mouth of the bunch.

"And thus, the impossible crime has been proved possible."

Sweat of nervousness flowed down Kazuko's face. Retrieving her energy she smiled, "However, that's only your theory. There's no proof, and without proof you can't say it was I who did it."

"Oh, I've got proof. Everyone, do you remember how a small stream of blood came from Harimoto-san's mouth? That means that he was poisoned. Seki-san, judging by the size of the coffee bag you buy, Harimoto-san loved to drink coffee did he not?"

"Ahh, Yes. He especially loved the coffee we always buy." Seki-replied.

"Yes, that is what killed him as well. Kazuko-san, you put poison into his coffee last night that you brewed. However, you did not expect Seki-san to be still up. That's why after you made him drink the coffee, you got nervous from hearing his footsteps above. In panic, you grabbed that paperweight to finish him off. The man was already dying from poison so he could not scream. You knocked him cold while he chocked upon this chair." Kogoro continued.

"That still won't make any proof. Or what? Did you find my finger prints on that paper weight?" Kazuko looked sharply toward the man accusing her of the crime.

"True, what I just said can not justify you, and though I know if we search the pipes we will find residue of the poison you used that still won't make for solid proof. But last night, on the second close call you encountered with Seki-san you panicked yet again.

After you had wiped your prints off the things you touched in that room, you came back to the kitchen, thinking that by that time Seki-san must have already gone to bed, to wash up the cups. You washed the coffee maker so that people won't know about the fact that someone brewed some coffee last night and was washing the cup that the poisoned coffee was in when you heard Seki-san coming once more. You hurriedly put the cups on to the drying rack and picked up the bag of coffee to put it back under the shelf. That why today morning you washed that cup once more to make sure the poison was removed. I can tell because the sink was still wet." Kogoro spoke slowly.

"So, what are you saying?" Kazuko swallowed her saliva and looked angrily at Moori's face.

"Kazuko-san, when you put that bag of coffee back in place, you must have touched it with your bare hands, which means your finger prints must be still on it." He articulated.

"Of course my prints would be on it. Seki-san isn't the only one that makes coffee in this house you know." Kazuko laughed.

"No, if anyone then he would be the only, specifically to that bag. You didn't know did you Kazuko-san, that that bag was a new bag of coffee that Ran had bought yesterday." Kogoro laughed back.

Realizing the cold fact, her eyes lost all confidence.

"Correct, you can't even say now that, that bag was a spare bag because Ran's prints would be on it as well. Now would you mind explaining to us all of how your prints would be on the coffee bag that you never touched!" Conan watched from behind the door with his strict piercing eyes.

The woman fell on her knees, tears running down her cheeks.

"Your motives was that photo on the shelf over there, was it not?" Conan still using Kogoro's voice uttered gently.

Kousuke and Seki took the picture to their hands. "This picture, the woman in here looks like Yamanagi-san! Its different but still looks like her!"

"It should," the woman whispered, "That's my older sister that was forced to suicide by that old son of a B&#."

"Forced into suicide?" Kousuke voiced in bewilderment.

"Yea. His number one hit mystery novel "Darkness within Love" was done with a partnership with my sister about 7 years ago; I was only 17 at the time. No, it was practically written by her! This was when my sister went to Europe. She told me much about meeting another "Great Writer" to write a book in coop. The plot was her idea, so was the characters. The only thing that man ever did was give out a few lines and type the pages. She let him have the credit to help him get back to his feet and as a way of hope so that he won't give up for she found out that he wasn't all that of a good writer. And yet he used his fame to ruin my sister's later works. With that one hit book, he became the most well-known book critic. He gave one horrible comment after another to my sister's work. In the end, the world saw my sister as an insult to all authors in the world. She fell under that and committed suicide." Hatred built in her eyes, "I became his student to see if this was true or not. Then about a month ago, I managed to get him drunk and he talked. He talked about how he purposely gave the horrible reviews because of how my sister was a threat to his career."

"Kazuko-san, you may have not known this, but Harimoto-san has been very sorry for what happened to your sister." Conan looked, still keeping one side of his body out of vision, sadly.

"Shut up! What do you know!" Kazuko screamed.

"That is true, Kazuko-san." Seki stepped forward, "Master-Harimoto wasn't only sorry for it. He suffered everyday almost, wanting to turn back the flow of time. He knew that you were that woman's sister, that's one of the main reasons as to why he let you be his student. He always told me how he wished for you to be a great writer just like your sister. That was the only way he knew how to repay his debt to you. He even specially designed this house in a European fashion to honor your sister! I was a long time butler of his so he told me many things, which I vowed not to tell. Master Harimoto probably knew that you had put poison into that coffee and let you kill him as well."

Kazuko opened her eyes, tears running more rapidly down her face. She didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything, she just sat there and wept.

Epilogue 

'Conan's thoughts'

Later that day, Ms. Yamanagi let with officer Hakumo. All was done and things seem to start to get back to normal. Three figures stood on the brick walkway when they had first came to the house.

Kogoro looked up to the sky and said sadly, "But man, what an unfortunate case."

Ran looked over and replied, " I know. Poor Harimoto-san. I wonder if dieing is what he wanted or…"

Kogoro looked over in a questioning look, "Huh? What are you talking about my 10. I was supposed to become rich for helping him get his next best seller!"

"Daddy!" Ran bursted in disgust.

"What?" a questioning face rose on Moori's face.

'Eh he he he, shameless geezer!….'

End….

This story is now officially over. I'm hoping that this story can get a bit more reviews then what it has right now lol.

Remember all reviews are well appreciated :-p


End file.
